


【超蝙】【神父半AU】Absolvare

by Vealin



Category: DCEU
Genre: BVS - Freeform, Catholic, M/M, MoS, Religion, tdk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 年轻的克拉克发现自己的身世后周游世界，遇到了一位名叫布鲁斯韦恩的神父





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *有宗教话题涉及，请自行避雷
> 
> *HE 
> 
> *MoS BvS剧情涉及，但有所改动  
> 剧场版JL是什么？我不知道
> 
> *天主教神父在告解结束后说，ego te absolvo，absolvare 这个词在宗教中意味着“赦免”，而它的本意是“to set free”，那么 Ego tē absolvābō, et animōs et corporēs nostrās. 不仅是赦免精神与肉体的罪，而是解放自我。
> 
> 感谢明日之战中身患绝症的里昂神父，感谢扎导，MoS中小克拉克被欺负时手里拿着《Plato》于是有了这个脑洞

（一）

你要相信善的力量，答应我，善的力量。

他的父亲一次次开口，跪在枪口下，倒在血泊中，与那恳切的，机械的，麻木的话语在枪声与黑影互相追逐的深夜里夜夜重演。

他又一次在夜里惊醒，半身汗湿，一张讲稿被从半掩的窗外袭来的风带下书桌——喷了香水的信纸也掉了出来，这是个想把神父都拐上床的教区。

布鲁斯点了支烟，但很快又觉得它们索然无味，按灭在铝制的窗框上。

他睡的太少了，但是太精神了。他很确定自己没有碰尼古丁贴片，它们都好好地躺在沙发垫下面。

在这个狭小又拥挤的街区里，他在等乔伊一家点灯，等那煮早饭的烟从排烟管里滚出。这栋隔音效果不好的楼总能把上下左右的一对对、一双双情人大胆的情话捎给他，有时则是肉欲的碰撞。布鲁斯睡得不好，一部分责任要归咎于精力过于旺盛的邻居们。

现在里面外面都是黑漆漆的模糊一片，苟且的生活就是模糊的代名词，早晨，当然是深青色的，是浑浊一片，然后人声一点点复活了。

年轻的神父穿上他的白衬衣，长袍的罗马立领恰到好处地束起他白皙的脖子。他的工作就是得宽恕人。他叹了口气，捡起落在地上的周日礼拜讲稿。

（二）

这个教区不算很大，但教堂却盖得富丽堂皇，是西班牙殖民时期的留下的建筑。当初建造它的人怀着一种崇高的信仰来到这片古老的土地，他说要把天父的话传给每一个祂子民。

布鲁斯在做早祷，读完下一段，唱诗班就将用天鹅绒般的歌声将他们一起送入云端，信众们将与他齐读千古未变的经文。然而在座的人中有几个真的信仰主的宽恕和救助，又有几个是例行公事上礼拜堂，又有几个不时向神父投来直勾勾的眼神，布鲁斯再清楚不过了。

这个教堂表面上古老而美丽，但是日复一日在这里看着它的人总是能看出来那些流血的地方。埋在这些大理石下的劳工，死在他几百年前的前任的手下的土著，还有座位上用红木修补的横栏：大萧条时工人组织进入过这里，拆卸过这座教堂，修补好的大理石板上有弹孔的印迹，那些暴乱恐慌，谋杀和婚姻在这里都见证过，踏入这里的法西斯早就死了，那些不朽的东西还在这里，年复一年地传唱，他也要加入这些不朽者的行列，或者就是在这里埋没掉成为一段平庸而麻木的历史。

当所有人都离去，只剩下最后一个青年，他带着黑框眼镜，灰蓝色的衬衫，坐在被修补的长椅上，从他踏进教堂开始都没有抬起过头，他的沉思太重，把那漂亮的眼睛都压在深邃的轮廓下。他不属于以上任何一类人。他在走到门口之前，停顿了会儿，最后还是迈出了离开那步。

（三）

布鲁斯是韦恩集团的唯一合法继承人，他在成年生日后的一天，把自己的股权全部转给了管家。在哥谭的一片哗然中，布鲁斯韦恩消失了，如同人间蒸发了一般。

出乎所有人的意料，他大学修了神学学位。时常，他也会立在玫瑰窗的光影下叹息，那里有些什么是他在血泪挣扎中恒久追求的东西。

为什么不选择死亡呢？没有什么比死亡更平静的，几秒的挣扎换来无限的平和。但是死亡只留给他怒火和恐惧，还有他深夜里惊醒时的汗湿的床单和一些破碎的画面。或许亲自尝试会是另一种体验，它干涸的血管将成为别人庄重 悼词和传世的诗篇。

“布鲁斯，看着我，”他的父亲捋过他的头发，温润的血液沾在布鲁斯的脸上，“听我说，相信善，成为你自己。”

他们的身体上都是血，猩红和狰狞的黑色总是梦里的主色调。有时他们的样子也粘腻得不清晰。

死亡是他不能触碰的底线，太过容易的解脱让他对去世的父母怀有愧疚，也让他觉得对这个世界的罪恶有亏欠。

所以他成为了一名神父，他说，我要相信神，相信善。将一生奉献给主，将温热的血液与仇恨的怒火一并献给主，让它们都成为向善的力量。终有一天，他的赦免会自那极平静的荣光中降临，然后他安睡，长眠。

（四）

那个青年还是来了，不过是在一个星期之后。他似乎并不知道周六没有聚会，抑或是他知道整个周末神父都会在这里。

当他看到那年轻的神父坐在雕花木椅上，他安静的目光注视着发黄的书页，甚是珍贵的古抄本拿在他手上只是增添了他沉静的气质。神父似乎没有发现异星人的到来，他领尖上的小银坠还反射着柔和的日光。

克拉克故意在绿色的大理石砖上踩出了一声。

“你来了。”神父合上了古书，一瞬间浮尘在他的眼下那片日光中飞旋。它们飞舞着，像闪亮的钻片，甚是好看。

“你知道我要来？”青年有丝窘迫。

神父正向他走来，他也像被定住了似的，只得听他的话语字字回荡在空旷的教堂。

“我知道，孩子，我听到你与主说过。”

“孩子”这个词从年轻的神父嘴里说出，总有那么几分奇怪，明明他只比刚高中毕业的克拉克大了那么个把岁数。

那个稍为年长的男子为他撩开织锦的帘子，他们坐在小隔间里，透过镂空的桃花心木屏风，青年小心地望着对方。

“我可以开始了吗？”

“任何时候，我的孩子。”

他的声音很有魔力，温和又有力，好像能抚平他原本焦躁不安的心。

“我不知道......”

他在等他继续。

“你真的相信人是上帝创造的吗？”这个问题在这里显然是种冒犯，但布鲁斯以沉默示意他继续。

“我是说......人的独一无二性......这类......”青年的声音小了下去，或许是因为害羞与窘迫。从他看到这位年轻的神父的第一眼开始，他从未想冒犯他。

但这个问题更适合去神学院探讨，而不是在告解室这个虔诚之徒的心灵救赎之地。

“那么，你能否告诉我为什么你会怀疑这个呢？我会想听你的解释。”

“如果.......有一个人，他不属于诺亚的后裔.......他不属于神创造的世界，他算什么？”

克拉克没法直面地回答，在他看到载他到地球的氪星飞船后，他整个星期都离开了农场，在世界各地游荡。

他没法向神父坦诚这个，也没法告解。

“他是......一个怪物吗......”

“作为一个异类......”

隔着红木屏风，神父看到青年整个人垮在椅子上，痛苦地掩起自己的脸。

“我们选择宽恕。”

神父沉稳地说道。

他苦笑了。“所以他是有罪的，人们需要宽恕他。”

“不，我的孩子，所有人都是有罪的。我们宽恕，这不是惩责罪行，宽恕是爱。愿你也能找到那份宽恕，你要自己去找它，主自会免去你的罪。”

“我不能理解，我只是不能理解，为什么无论人多么努力行善，依旧有罪？这天生的罪难道也得压着无辜的人吗？”

青年从椅子上坐起来，他听上去让人心碎。

“因为所有的人都不是完美的，灵、魂、体的不协调从第一次堕落开始，它便是我们的原罪，也是一切本罪的根源。”

“我们的罪，提醒我们为人的局限。”

但罪孽不该让我们屈服前行，苦难也不能使人悲戚度日，布鲁斯突然想道。但他及时将这些话咽了下去。突如其来的情绪波动让他回想起什么，那个悲伤而愤怒的八岁的孩子，任凭雨水打在他的礼服上，稚气的五官下的蓝眼睛仇视着来往的一切人和事。

不知不觉地，这位年轻的神父在自己的回忆中驻足了一会儿，告解室里诡秘地安静了下来。

“孩子，你终究要相信善的力量，这个世界的主旨是善。宽宥自己的罪也是善行。”

“你与别的神父不同。”

“神父，你让我想起‘存在皆善 ’那句谚语，您比起神父更像一个哲学家。”

而事实上这与教义并不相符。布鲁斯当然察觉到了今天他的状况不是很好，在工作时分了心，他在心里默默地记下回家要吃的药片。

“如果能帮到你，我很荣幸。”

“我平时能来找你吗？”第一次，布鲁斯看清了青年的脸，他光洁无暇的脸庞与蓝得不似人间所有的眼睛，在那瞬间让他的心跳漏了一拍子。青年眉梢边擦上的灰只让他的存在平添了一分实在。他莫不是看着一个天使落入人间？

他满怀期待地等他的答复，那个笑容隔着木屏也格外灿烂，这里从没那么明亮过，没有人在做完告解后如此望着神父。

“任何时候。”

他不停地告诫自己，他是被那个青年身上珍贵的纯真与美好打动了。上帝也爱纯真无暇。

（五）

他身上有一种气质，在克拉克第一眼看到这个漂亮的神父就发现的，一种古典的气质。他的目光里有温柔与怜悯，但是他唱颂歌时的神情才让他明白自己无由来的共鸣，那是一个蛰伏在这具肉体凡胎内的独立而坚毅的灵魂才具有的气质。此刻克拉克耳边响起的不再是唱诗班天使般的歌声，而是狂风骤雨般的激浪，和与之努力抗争的深邃的大洋，布鲁斯是那场暴风雨中大海深处的漩涡，看上去竟似一位苍苍老者。每当唱到第五声齐呼的“哈利路亚”时，神父的身体几乎是颤抖的，然后音乐终结，哗然卸下帷幕。

你究竟有怎样的故事？克拉克的好奇心一点点指引着他。

他成了教堂的常客，甚至吻上了那两颗蓝色的禁忌之果。

（六）

他爱与那位智者为伴，听教义从他的口中得以临幸他之耳。事实上，在周五回家的路上克拉克总是哼着不成调的小曲，或许他自己都没发现，他踩着每一周的步子，走在时光之花星星点点开放的田园小径上，它被他赶得如梭般飞旋，划过漂亮的色彩。

周六，他总是和那位神父泡在图书馆淡淡的油墨香和奶黄色的阳光里。克拉克是个好问的学生，他想了解的东西永远也没有个完，就像他自己一样永远精力充沛。

虽然他热爱地里的玉米和棉花，还有一望无际的小麦，那些他飞奔过扬起的泥土都那么亲切，但是他在奶咖和苹果派，在耕地和棒球俱乐部之外，克拉克对这个世界有太多想问的，他不能总是跟自己的猫咪说，它已经被葬在那颗人人都能望见的皎然的卫星上。

“布鲁斯，你说我们的存在都有意义吗？”

“布鲁.......”

他是先被窗外雨后撕裂云层的太阳晃到，一束束阳光从青灰色的乌云中逃逸出，它们打落在平原上。

他骨节分明的手撑在太阳穴上，世界很安静，火车是他们共同前进的背景音。他睡着，呼吸着，解开两颗扣子的白衬衫在日光下是那么微薄透明。

“韦恩先生，我能否有幸邀请您来我们家过感恩节？”男孩拘谨地问道，“你曾说......你的亲人......如果你不介意的话，玛莎也想见见你。”

教堂里的人刚散，神父正在理讲台上的讲稿，闻言，他有些惊讶地抬了一下他漂亮的眉毛。这都是漂亮的皮囊和漂亮的伪装，而真正的布鲁斯给自己来了一拳。

他见过死亡的邀请，每个夜晚他都可以拿起床头的剃须刀往自己的脖子上来一横，曾经那种欲望是如此强烈，于是他也沉溺于药物的沉酣，那是免于死亡的马尔福林。他是否也已浑身腐臭，只是借着文明的教养和这身皮囊才人模人样？

他收到过不少情欲的邀请，有女人愿意为他这身皮囊共度良宵，有男人打量着他制服下挺翘的屁股，他只是默认又拒绝了那些邀请。他曾匍匐在上帝脚边，与狼与虎说话，好在他也不是什么好人，布鲁斯庆幸道，这个世界没有人信仰上帝了，不然没有人会对着神父意淫。自然，他也没有期望几十年的身心奉献能换来他的“救赎”，他要赦免的是自己永世的自责和自杀的念头。但那个年轻人的到来改变了一切。虽然克拉克几乎没怎么提过他的过去与生活，但布鲁斯想到他的时候总觉得教堂里的景物总在往后无限倒退，古老的雕塑都变得模糊，他们在斑驳的光影里恍如隔世。

为什么还会有这样的人存在？在这个匆忙杂乱的世界里，罪恶肆意横行，他却干净透亮，他是一眼求知的源泉，他鲜活的肉体与青春的张力便是他的财富。如果上帝还垂青他，还存有那么一丝丝叫做温情的软弱，那么克拉克是祂送给他的礼物罢，教他迷恋，教他体味一回做人的滋味。

他还在回忆的河流中漂泊，空气中却凝结起了尴尬和焦灼。他站在高出三寸的讲台上，底下的年轻人一身蓝灰色的卫衣衬得他的双眼蓝的摄人心骨，从它们之中他看到自己的倒影，看到那张俊美如雕塑的脸上的期待，他同意了，怎会不呢？布鲁斯不承认说，他默默中期待着这一天。

“我很乐意。”

于是他们坐在前往斯莫维尔的列车上。

克拉克小心地挪开椅子，不发出一点声响地飘起一寸，他早就想给他的神父一吻，就落在他的眼睛上，他几乎能看的到那肉色的透明的眼睑之后那冰蓝与魅紫纠缠的眼睛。如果上天派哪个使者来传话，选布鲁斯可不是个明智的选择，人间会想扣留住这个使者。

克拉克拉上了火车包间的帘子，泛黄的书页定在不知道哪一篇，青色渐渐漫上天空。

（七）

在大榆树下，那个草垛边，那个青年把他们拖入一个缠绵的吻。

就像叶子在风中高举着摩挲彼此，阳光融化了青草的颜色，在凉爽又温暖的梦里，蝉鸣变得百般聊赖。

说点什么？

无声，无声。

沉陷于这个炙热冲动的吻，他几乎是主动迎了上去，在夏季的余韵里，渴望从来都比克制更鲜明。

这又是怎么开始的呢？

小镇男孩拿着蓝莓和桑果，腼腆地问，要不要尝一口，他不应该为水果脸红的。但是你答应了，然后你们躺在草垛上小憩。你只要睁眼就能他可爱而俊俏的脸，他的轮廓和清新好闻的味道让你失了神。你伸出手去临摹他的颧骨他深邃的眉眼，如果那些古希腊诗人赞颂美少年的词句为真，他们所有的赞美都没有他应得的万分之一，无论静观与生动，理念的化身总美得让人心悸。但不止如此，不止如此......

哦，他笑了，垂着眸子，露出两颗玲珑的小虎牙，只为他一个人的，地里的野花都摇着它们星星点点的花簇和颀长的叶子，在风中举曳，摇晃。他不知道如何拒绝这个青年。以默认接受他渐近的气息。

一整眩晕击中了布鲁斯，罪恶感从心底涛涛泛起。

这是怎么了？他才十八岁，而你二十五了  
无关渎神，而是你太老了，让你觉得随手一把风沙就击穿你干涸的生命。

你渴望他年轻鲜活的生命，吸取他青春甘甜的血液，沉醉在荷尔蒙的欢欣中。

扣子应声落地，这大地也是包容的，他们的声响只是草叶也顺风而逝的窸动。

“布鲁斯......”

“布鲁斯......”

像隔着遥远的天幕，他在呢喃，青涩而甜腻的呼唤再不真实。梦里他享受着极致的快乐，颤抖地迎接他的温度。他生生地撩起那肌肉上滚烫的情欲，带着喜悦的颤抖，他暗色的头发如同整个夜幕向他扑来，双手被温暖的天空高高举起，又压在草地上。

布鲁斯被吻逼得扬起了头，露出好看的颈部曲线，他总是苍白的肌肤大片大片暴露在阳光下。克拉克在他的脖颈间流连，再难抑制的呻吟从他的深处破碎地逃逸出来，那双手不知何时解开了他衬衣的扣子。

“是这里吗？”

“嗯......”

光是胸上的胸上的触摸已经让他招架不住，他简直为自己如此兴奋感到羞耻。他不能否认深夜里一闪而过的幻想早在梦的深处生根发芽，但每一次他面对克拉克时那些幻想都消失得荡然无存，他是布鲁斯韦恩迟早会失去的阳光灿烂的一天。

请你只站在梦中无边的麦田。

但是这个梦幻现在握住了他硬的发疼的阴茎，在顶端轻压起来。他揉捏起了布鲁斯粉色的乳头，它们立即变得殷红，青年起初是试探性地含住了它们，吸吮和啃咬旋即如黄昏时刚升起的月，将难分难舍的欲望潮水般冲上心头。

只有更多和永不停歇，他在温柔的爱抚中昏昏睡去，又在因情事而酥软的下身被顶弄时醒来，每时每刻他在爱欲和死亡之巅，但有人低声呼唤他的名字。这一声声的呼唤把他从榆树叶与天空中拉回地面。

“布鲁斯......

“布鲁斯......

“我爱你.......”

他的男孩不停地说着他听不懂的词句，啜去布鲁斯眼角的泪水，尽管那只是生理性泪水，男孩还是温柔又怜惜地舔舐去。

直到金黄灿烂的余晖铺上麦地，他们光裸的身躯都粘上了草籽和麦粒，干燥而芳香。

（八）

年轻人总是食髓知味，此后周末的相聚总是以一方精疲力尽结束。

后来他们直接去布鲁斯的住所，激吻着在打开公寓门之间就差把对方剥得精光。半掩的钴蓝玻璃和百叶窗筛进混浊的空气，浮尘竖起一道道光，也混杂着他们的味道。他们撩拨着萦绕的光，就像落入海底的人疲乏无力地搅动着水。

他粗重地喘息，呻吟，任那青年将他欺压在身下。在贪恋的爱抚下呼唤着彼此的名字。

至少在爱欲的欢愉中没有萦绕他的噩梦与放不下的救赎。甚至是纯粹的。这不同于布鲁斯用任何语言能教给克拉克的逻辑。恍然间他想起两个月前他们还只是周末在图书馆相会，探讨先哲的理论与艺术。此刻他们却肌肤相亲。

你在想什么？

他注意到了男人的神游，故意将他们的结合之处埋得更深。

克拉克

这个音节温暖有力。

我在——

他的余音拖的很长很长，就和夜晚一样幽深，甚至融化在了模糊的幻想中。

托着他臀部的手将他们往他胯间迭送，千吻落在他胸口与小腹上，疯狂撞击着胸膛的还有心跳。

有时，布鲁斯想，他乐意每周奉献一回自己的身体，换来的是他从未享受过的感觉，那是多么温柔以至于不真实，贪怀而落得窒息的空虚。

年轻的岁月似乎可以随意挥霍，只有年轻，才有资格无视时间和精力。他们被裹在一个五光十色的气泡里，满是笑语和对方永远清澈明亮的眼眸，不知不觉地沉落，沉落。

直到那年布鲁斯亲自主持了乔纳森的葬礼。

他在下着雨的周末埋葬了乔纳森，黑土一层层地压住棺椁，青草全都被翻捣在地。失了色的目光是整个堪萨斯的雨季，压碎了地上的青色。

一样的银丝细雨，一样的黑礼服。

青草和石碑，松针淅淅沥沥地落下雨水。

似乎悲剧总是在于他有关的人身上上演。

而克拉克消失了，没有告别的离别。他消失得彻彻底底。

布鲁斯这才发现他们不曾留下任何联系方式，没有任何脚印引向他的处所。所谓一天的阳光，就那么以雨季结束了。

（九）

而谁都没有注意时间的流逝，岁月悄然爬上眉心。克拉克的渺无音讯没有让布鲁斯感到意外，这甚至让他感到一丝丝的欣喜，仅仅是有始有终的拥抱，那不是幸福最实在的形式吗？他为自己的冷漠感到害怕，但随之规律而节制的生活督促他重建这些年来的伪装。教义、书籍和药物是他生活的全部。

直到后来地球被介绍给了外星人。

他看着所有的屏幕都变成花白，重复着各种语言的“你并不孤独”。

并没人来关心他很孤独。布鲁斯随手拿起遥控板按下关机，可是他连拒绝接受这段恐怖的话的权利也被没收了。

此刻在布鲁斯的内心没有信仰的崩塌，人的意义不是会崩塌的事，而是他逃避的事。他被拒绝逃避，赤裸裸地站在光天化日之下，所有的目光都白得刺眼。也许这个世界命定再此被突如其来的洪水毁灭呢？也许人类犯下了再不可赦免的罪，那也是命定如此。

回到原点，回到原地。

在这个生命接受洗礼和结束的地方，他要小心地把自己奉献给信仰，为了救赎。但是现在请宽恕自己吧。24小时之后也许就是世界末日，他太懂这种绝望了。但此刻布鲁斯只有深深的寂寞，人类不再孤单了，可是他依旧寂寞如影，生死都不再过问他。

他回到多年前任教的教堂，今天没有聚会，所幸他还保留着那把钥匙，所幸多年来那扇门不曾换过锁。

日光从东划向西，白金也变得赤红。

就这样，他看竟了晃晃一生。一个安眠的声音低吟着催人入睡。

就像——  
泰坦尼克号沉船时坚持演奏的管弦乐队  
就像——  
在海啸席卷而来时在沙滩上拥吻的恋人  
就像——  
在无助中坚守最后的尊严。

——我知道这难说起。

一个熟悉又不真实的声音入耳，石子打破了水，他不可以再说第二句话，不然不知所以的眼泪就要落下来。

布鲁斯背对着来访者，闭上了注视着色彩斑斓的花窗的眼，绚丽的残影依旧刺激着他的心。他的声音颤抖着，一切回到原点，陀螺飞旋着回到他身边，他要说出一样的话。

“说吧，孩子。”

——昨天来的那艘飞船，我就是他们要找的人。

简直不能相信自己的耳朵，那个男孩声音已经如此醇厚。他艰难地咽下叹息，恢复了具形的世界再次冲破他的黑雨伞，纷纷向他身上砸来。他转身，他看见，那个人就这样撞进了他的视线。他依旧光洁如绸的皮肤如今被太阳赞美，金黄的余晖肆意流淌。

——如果我投降能拯救地球，难道我不该这么做吗？

那双过分好看的蓝眼睛探寻着他，一如他二十岁时的眉骨，只是如今被堆砌得更坚不可摧。布鲁斯艰难地下咽。

“你的直觉告诉你什么？”

——佐德不可信，可我也不知道地球上的人是否可信。

神父坐在长椅上，他仰望着这个男人，胸口的苦涩与温暖不知何来。这是一份给予普世信仰与希望的职业，仿佛神明有意给他勇气让他张口。

“有时信仰的问题不急，先去坚信，然后信仰就会随之而来。”

他看见光影与浮尘，他看见克拉克，这位异星来客。

“克拉克。”

他叫住了他，这个词不受控制地冲出他的身体。

那个男子转身了，留给他一个尽是平和而温暖的笑容。无限的力量与希冀从他的双眸中流溢。随即，他匆匆转身离去。

像午后的太阳。剔去了矫饰的花纹，只有纯粹的金色。

他想再说些什么，可是干涸的双唇发不出声。他抓不住他的影子，只得让它在阳光下溜走。纵使这或许是永别，他不曾期盼过重逢。他记得他在十八岁的年岁里俯在他肩上痴笑的样子，偷偷落在他脸颊上的吻此刻再度滚烫。

青春易逝，容颜可以销损，会爱的心也会老去，只有刹那间的心动和永远的美梦留在世间，成为一个作古的纪念。而他的纪念在此再度闪耀，如何会再熄灭？只是许许多多的密雨都落到了地上，只有那么一颗水珠落进他的眼眶，酸涩又滚烫。

他的余生再难安宁，因他曾爱过，那已死的火却偏偏再次燃烧，直叫他化为灰烬才有安息。

（十）

“你得停下这些药。”

“你的睡眠状况很不好，布鲁斯，你得摆脱这个，去做一些让你有活力的事。”

他的心理医生摘下眼镜重重地揉起了太阳穴。

“无论如何你不能再加大剂量，保持现在 剂量增长速度，它们早晚会要了你的命。”

“韦恩先生，你早就放弃了神父的身份，是时候向前看了，去爱一些人。”

坐在黑沙发上的男人麻木地抬起了头，嘴角抽搐了一下。

“不，医生，我曾爱过人，爱人太苦。”

“我爱的人已经离去。”

是又一个。

他在的时候我以为自己不曾拥有过；他离开的时候我怀疑我不曾爱他。

“他死了，是我亲手给他下的葬。”

克拉克下葬后迟迟没有封土。墓地是肃静的，亦无人过问。没有人示意，就像所有人都期待着什么。

他的视线茫茫地越过了给他开药方的医生，连绵的阴雨让这个世界都变得青黑青黑。连这小小的平凡一隅也有黑白色的悼旗。

死后的追悼，算得上什么和解？

是什么人要遭受胸口被贯穿的伤而死？

“我们选择宽恕。”

多年前的话语再一次浮现，他默念着宽恕二字，可是谁来赦免？

他曾如是告诉宇宙中另一文明的遗子，如是告诉一个徘徊在社会边缘的青年。却只是重复着一个他也曾自我欺骗的谎言。

那日他说出口的时候可曾叹息了？

信仰的问题，他可曾坚信了？

人只会让罪孽重蹈覆辙，生生不息，循环往复，如同生命这一历程本身！

他们咒骂他，将他踩到在地，千万人踩踏过；那日的骤火与雷点说着审判的日子将近，众人仰视流火划过天空，默认着他的死*。唯有他再度令石头挪开，伴着荣光再度升起才是唯一的和解。

甚至......唯一的信仰再度被证实。

克拉克下葬的第三天世界为他默哀。仿佛此刻他比生前的任何时候都更优雅更受人崇敬，仿佛，那恩赐与宽恕都降临于他**，苏格兰风笛也致意于他。

而谁还会记得那个不幸牺牲的星球日报的小职员。那天夜里只有一个人为他献上一支白菊，静默地跪在松软的土地上，他的棺椁纹丝未动，薄土也黯然，青草全都翻到在地。

这是该死的安静，他将伸在半空的手收了回来，袖口已然沾上了尘土。

他所信仰的一切都在崩塌，从方尖碑那头的神像在夜空中破碎，坠落开始。克拉克是寂静的，布鲁斯如同被抛弃一般。

人类是否依旧优秀？

如果答案是否，他将从何开始，从何拯救？

这个世界来过一个救世主，可是他已经陨落。

超人曾是这个世界的灯塔，让他们成为更好的自己。他的陨落不会波澜无惊，悄无声息。他为此感到愤怒。

“韦恩先生，等等。”

“我想我不再需要这些了。” 男人把处方单按在桌上，对着医生做了一个轻声的手势，电话的那头传来一个久别重逢的老人的声音。

*此处指发射核弹轰击超人和毁灭日。  
**BvS结尾超人的葬礼上演奏的Amazing Grace（天赐恩典）

（十一）

超人的出现给哥谭带来了一个布鲁斯韦恩，衣着光鲜，玩世不恭的韦恩。却也没有人知道他的皮囊之后究竟有怎样的过去。他可以带着一个芭蕾舞团出游，也可以一挥手，向慈善基金捐出一笔不小的数目。

后来超人的死给哥谭带来了一只大蝙蝠，它夜夜在城市上空巡视，出手的地方没有仁慈。有人说这是世人试图杀死超人的报应。终于有人站出来做些什么了，而这结果的是愤怒的。既然曾经人们自恃火炬烧毁了森林，现在就要接受狂躁的审判。

每当余下的人四散而逃，而警力还没赶到时，混乱的现场就只剩下蝙蝠，他总是不甚自觉地往向天空。

没有着红衣的天使。

请你说点什么。

制止我的毫不留情的手段也好。

黑夜寂寂，蝙蝠回到庄园便匆匆睡下。

（十二）

布鲁斯韦恩出现在超人逝世一周年的追悼会上。

平日滴酒不沾的他今日醉得厉害，他找了全场最僻静的位置坐下，别过头去不看那些拙劣的雕像和一切关于超人的海报和悼旗。

他们都不知道他们雕刻的“超人”究竟是怎样，只有布鲁斯，只有他知道他曾和煦和春风暖阳，双唇品尝起来如蓝莓果。

那双眼永不凝视一处，而是望见所有；他的脸上不该有苦难的印迹，而是永远如天使般圣洁。

陷入回忆的布鲁斯愈发酸涩，恍然间他瞥到有人看着他。近来他总是有这样的幻觉。他曾以为那是他双重生活的劳累造成的幻觉，不过是已死的鬼影，怎么也驱不散。但今日那感觉如此真实——是醉了的缘故。

他放下酒杯跟着他的幻觉一路走到酒店门外。他的鬼影发现了他，压低了帽檐疾步离开。

“克拉克。”

他想自己一定是喝多了神志不清，如何在这个日子唤起这个名字？只是那身形太像一位故人。

那个青年停下了，布鲁斯赶紧走了上去，此刻布鲁斯的心却怦怦地乱跳。

他看见他了，见得真真切切，心里有一千个声音尖叫着否认。

“你这混蛋......”布鲁斯的脸色铁青，嘴角抿成一线。他抡起拳头向钢铁之人的脸上砸去，却被克拉克握住引向了自己的腰侧。韦恩没有控制好重心，整个人都倒在他怀里，他宽阔的臂膀紧紧地锁住那男人，任他挣扎抵抗，他只是把头埋在久别重逢之人的颈窝里，用牙齿解开了他熏过香的衬衣领。

“我喜欢你的味道。”

“像夜空里的繁星，像硝烟后的黎明。”

“你知道我......”挣扎着的男人发出了低吼着，却好似心都碎了，他的声音渐渐分崩离析。

“我都知道......”

“我死过一回了，我知道死亡是什么滋味，是失去一切。”

“在我醒来的那一刻，我以为毁灭日还在眼前，我还记得核弹、玛莎，还有你。”

克拉克的双手抚过他的眼角，捋着他的眉毛，另一只手梳进他的头发，将那打理得整整齐齐的头发肆意地打乱。

“告诉我一切。”

“我的余生都是你的。”

END


	2. 愿在他们快乐时

当他们打开公寓的门，布鲁斯被扬起的灰呛到了。

 

“这里。”

 

“嗯，这里......”

 

突然之间他们都拘谨了起来，好像时光又倒回到了克拉克高中毕业的那个暑假。

 

“想要喝一杯吗？”布鲁斯随意地抹去了吧台上的灰尘，潦草而随意，他不介意，而克拉克也不会介意。

 

克拉克把眼镜摘下安安稳稳地放在茶几上，他局促地坐在沙发上，双手在他的大腿上来回摩挲。

 

“这里还是这样。”

 

他不知道为什么，所有烂熟于心的话都飞散开去，只剩这个烂透的开头。

 

“老样子，没错。”

 

布鲁斯拿着两只水晶高脚杯从暗处走来，斜阳将他的左脸照的闪闪发光。他在沙发边的软垫坐下，揪起茶色的薄毯。他拿近了鼻子闻了闻，眉头纠结在了一起那么几分之一秒。

 

“全都是你的味道，很多年了，它们挥之不去。”

 

“也都是你的味道。我的嗅觉从走进门就提醒着我过去。”

 

克拉克的回答几乎脱口而出，他从沙发上起来，坐到布鲁斯身边。一只手拦上了他的腰，灵活的手指在他的腰眼上按摩着，舒缓着他爱人的神经。

 

“我没想过我还能见到你，那天你来教堂，差点成了最后一面。”

 

“我很抱歉......”

 

“我很抱歉就那样一走了之......”

 

“是我很抱歉，我以为我早就埋葬了你。”

 

年长些的男人放下酒杯玩味起空中厚重的浮尘，它们在他的指尖飞舞盘旋。他却只看着他美丽的蓝眼睛，苦涩的意味很深很深。久别重逢后一点也不能消除他们之间的创伤。

 

“它们很美，不是吗？”

 

阳光落到布鲁斯的脖子上，克拉克温存地吻着那喉结，他可以想到在不就的将来，他们又将在这个沙发上十指相扣缠绵入夜。

 

在陈旧的时光里他多么耀眼。他从来都那么耀眼。

 

“还记得你当时跟我讨论的第一本书吗？”布鲁斯走到书架边，就着厚厚的灰尘抽出了一本淡绿色封面的书，“《理想国》。”

 

“我当然记得。”

 

克拉克带着玩味的意思走到布鲁斯身边，重温青年时代的思想让他有些尴尬，人总会对自己不成熟的思想感到羞愧，不愿重提。

 

“你过来问我正义的问题。显然我们都对柏拉图的评价不太友好。”

 

“我从来都不喜欢他构架的理想社会，那是一个失去思想自由的理想国度，在他那里正当性被个人价值加以过滤了，不如说是一种强权。”

 

“你我都知道正义总是一种强权。你几乎就是这个时代的‘超人(Ubermensch)’，连名字都一样。如果你选择成为你的理想国度的‘王’，也没有人可以阻止你。”

 

“我认为‘希望(S)’的分量比‘权力(Macht)’更重。只有希望才让未来有美好的可能，希望可以化为权力。”

 

“超人就是绝对力量，你就是‘权力’，无论你如何努力都不能改变这个基本事实。人对未知感到害怕，他们更不会信赖绝对力量，他们会屈服或者憎恶，而去爱，很难。”

 

他们都想起了那次毁灭日事件，他差一点就死在人类的不信任手中。

 

“你也不能否认哥谭的蝙蝠侠执行的私刑不在强权之上。”

 

布鲁斯耸耸肩翻过那页著名的对话，他别过脸就能看到他的侧脸，克拉克并没有看着柏拉图的对话而看是着他。

 

“当我被其他孩子挥着拳头威胁的时候，我不能还手，只因我有能力和可能伤害到他们，那时我就在想，这难道就是正义？”克拉克对着布鲁斯苦笑了一下，“当我为了避免引起别人的怀疑，不得不将我的成绩控制在B-和C+之间，我总会想那是否正当。”

 

“所以，小男孩因为非正义而在哲学中寻求答案。”

 

“不正是公正的缺失才引出公正的概念吗？” 他将布鲁斯手中的书拿走，让柏拉图安静一会儿吧，他就在这里，比一切解释和辩驳都更有说服力。

 

“是的，他发现他的父母不能回答这个问题，他没有朋友可以倾诉，也不能问老师，所以他去教堂问神父。”

 

克拉克从背后轻柔地抱住他，在他的右耳廓上落下一轻吻。

 

“你问他的是存在的意义，没有人可以回答这些终极问题。”

 

“但你告诉了我另一种答案，布鲁斯，那不是正面回答，但它有效。”

 

他后背靠在书架上，而阳光正落在坐在书桌前的那人身上，他一身黑衬衫像极了他第一次去找他时的模样。他回忆起当年他读的古抄本，超级记忆让他能一字不差地记得他发出的每个音节。以至于他好像一直都在，他总记得过去的一切细节，这让它们都成为现时。

 

“你总让觉得你是‘自有永有’的，布鲁斯。”

 

“‘I AM WHO AM’，圣奥古斯丁，你还记得《上帝之城》。” 

 

“不如来谈谈你，那是一个很出人意料的选择，担任教职人员。”

 

“不，克拉克，我不想谈这个，不如回到柏拉图。”

 

“你不喜欢他的，”他凑上前去，“我时常在想一个问题，作为一个天主教神父，你当时真的对上帝虔诚吗？” 

 

他们的鼻尖就要碰到一起，在那人的注视下布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，好吧，他享受和他接吻，仅仅是一种身体接触而不带其他的。他的行为已经说明了答案。

 

“我并不认为教规从来都千真万确，万物都在在变化，人事尤是......”他整平被克拉克弄皱的领子，调整好语气迎接对方带着笑意的攻势。

 

“你在神学中寻求什么？布鲁斯，你从来不相信那些‘理念’和绝对价值，你不相信绝对的完美的存在——就是那个上帝，你到底在寻求什么......”

 

“渴望永恒，追求幸福，你相信吗？”

 

“你可以对我坦白的。”

 

他总是被那个外星人的话打动，明明他从来都缺乏谈话技巧，但是，有什么办法呢，他就是没法拒绝他的要求，在他温柔的凝视里，他不得不向克拉克投降。

 

“就只是......我需要平静......宗教给我一个永恒的许诺，那是一望无际的永久的和平。克拉克，我不能原谅我自己，各方面的......”

 

察觉到他的爱人的痛苦情绪，克拉克不想强迫他回忆，“如果你不想说，没有关系的，布鲁斯，我都懂，我也很高兴你停止用药了，别问我怎么知道的，我一直都知道。”

 

“没事，克拉克，我很好......”他向前倾，让他们之间的距离变得稀薄而透明，他深深地望进克拉克的眼中，“我曾爱主，因为爱人太苦，我不能承受由爱而来的心碎。而主不离不弃，或者始终离弃于我。”

 

“我很抱歉，布鲁斯，认真的，我当年是那么冒失，情绪化......”

 

“不，与你无关，只是对于任何人来说都一样，是我没有能力去爱人，爱世人，因为我不快乐，那时的我只能努力确保不自我了结。”

 

他明白，自他的父母在他八岁那年死去，布鲁斯的就永远失去了让他快乐的一部分，让他活下去的一部分。

 

“你改变了一切，克拉克，我以为我已经断绝了与人相亲相近的可能，而你出现在我的生命里，是你的力量而不是永恒的许诺拯救了我，从枯朽的死亡中”

 

“那身神父的制服是冰冷的，你给我看到人心的热度。”然后他再次因为超人的死而愤怒不已。

 

“你也是，布鲁斯，你告诉我在信任之前不如先作出信仰的一跃。给我对人类的信任。”

 

他们依偎着，而太阳已经西沉。

 

“那就是我所认为的希望的意义，布鲁斯，它比力量更美。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个番外灵感来自裘花的《年轻的教宗》(the young pope) 原文太美了，台词如下：I love God because it's so painful to love human beings. I love a god that never leaves me or that always leaves me. God, the absence of god, always reassuring and definitive. I am a priest. I have renounced me fellomen, my fellow women. Because I didn't want suffer, because I'm incapable of withstanding the heartbreak of love, because I'm unhappy, like all priests.

**Author's Note:**

> 布鲁斯的公寓可参考82版《银翼杀手》中德卡特的家


End file.
